


Syrup

by Foxxoul



Series: Syrup [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Child Abuse, Crying, Crying During Sex, Grooming, Groping, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Not Beta Read, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Character, Trans Dande | Leon, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxxoul/pseuds/Foxxoul
Summary: Rose is bad. He is bad to Leon specifically.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Rose | Chairman Rose
Series: Syrup [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984715
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> Leon is a child/underage in this. If that makes you uncomfortable don't read it.
> 
> Title from Melanie Martinez's Sippy Cup

Leon fidgeted with the hem of his jersey as he waited. And waited. 

It had been a long time since the Chairman had told him he wanted to meet with him. Leon wondered what it was about. Probably some of his new champion duties. He was excited, of course, who wouldn’t be? But he was too nervous. 

Leon flinched when the door swung open, revealing the Chairman, tailed by an assistant. Leon watched with wide eyes as they came into the room and the door was shut behind them. The Chairman smiled down at him and closed the space between them. 

“Truly a stunning battle! The way you handle your Pokemon…” The Chairman trailed off, as if in thought. “So mature for your age.” Leon felt a flush rise to his cheeks. He had never been called  _ mature.  _

“Thank you!” He responded, a little too loudly. 

“I wanted to celebrate your victory with champagne.” The Chairman continued, and held out his hand. His assistant passed a long bottle into it and the Chairman continued to smile down at Leon. 

“Oh, uh— I’m not old enough for—”

“No one has to know. It’ll be our little secret, yeah?” 

Leon bit back a smile.  _ Alcohol? I really am grown up now!  _ “Um… Sure.” He said, trying to hide his excitement. The Chairman took a corkscrew from his assistant and opened the bottle, then walked over to the desk where two glasses sat. He filled them both equally. He set the bottle on the table and took both glasses into his hands, walking back over to hand one to Leon. 

“Cheers.” Rose said and leaned his glass forward. Leon followed suit, raising his glass until they clinked together, then watched Rose take a sip. Leon looked down at the liquid in his cup, raised it to his face, and sipped. 

Flavors exploded on his tongue, both nutty and fruity. The bubbles increased the intensity of it. Leon pulled away from the glass and stared down at it. 

“What do you think? The finest champagne available. Only the best for you.” The Chairman winked at him. 

“It’s…” Leon thought about it for a moment. “I like it.”

“Good. That glass is yours to finish. No more, I’m afraid. Can’t be giving a wee tot like you too much, now can we.” Leon found himself shaking his head in response as he took another sip. 

“Thank you, Chairman.”

“Please, call me Rose.”

  
  
  


There was a knock at the door. Leon raised his head from where it was bent over his phone and opened his mouth to welcome the person in, but the door opened before he could. Rose smiled at Leon, who couldn’t help but smile back. 

“I have a gift for you, Leon.” Rose announced, and only then did Leon realize he was holding his hands behind his back. “Pick a hand.” Leon thought for a moment, then pointed to his left. Rose brought his hand forward to reveal a needle. Leon gasped and flinched back. Rose revealed his other hand, a small bottle.

“Is that… drugs?”

“Technically, it’s a hormone.” Rose said. Leon was quiet for a moment, staring at the bottle and needle. His eyes widened as the realization hit him and his head jerked up to look at the Chairman. His eyebrows went impossibly higher as the shock set it. 

“Really?!”

“Well, I figured you’re old enough now to decide who you are, and—”

“Thank you!” Leon shouted and flung himself at the Chairman, squeezing his arms around him tightly. Rose chuckled softly and patted his back with a hand, then nudged him away. 

“Trousers and pants down, now!”

“What?” Leon took a step back.

“That’s where the shot goes.” The Chairman tapped his own rear. LEon felt his face flush.

“Can’t I do it myself?”

“You might do it wrong.” Rose reasoned. “I will do it the first few times, then once you get a feel for the location, you can do it yourself.”

“Um…” Leon fidgeted uncomfortably, socked toes rubbing together and he tugged at his earlobe. “Um, yeah, sure.” He stayed still, aside from the fidgeting. Rose sat on the bed and patted his lap. “H-how do I…”

“Have you ever been spanked?” Rose tilted his head as he asked, as if it was an innocent question. Leon’s eyes widened and he shook his head roughly. “Just lay on your stomach over my legs, yeah?” Leon hesitated a moment, then slowly inched toward the bed. He draped himself over the man's legs as slowly as possible. Fingers slipped under his waistband and Leon jolted. 

“Wait—” But Rose had already tugged his trousers and pants down to his mid thigh. 

“I don’t understand why you’re making such a big deal about this.” Rose said offhandedly. Something cold wiped over Loen’s bottom and he grimaced. “I thought you wanted this.”

“Sorry, Chairm— Rose…” Silence fell over the room as Rose filled the syringe with the fluid from the bottle. He touched the needle to Leon’s skin, then pushed it in slowly. Leon chased in pain. 

“Keep still.”

“Yes, sir.” Leon grumbled. A moment later, the needle was out and the Chairman was ushering him back to his feet. Leon pulled his bottoms up quickly and turned around to hide his blushing face. 

“T-thank you.”

“Look at me when you speak to me.” The Chairman snapped. Leon heard the bed squeak as Rose rose to his feet. Leon turned and looked up at him. “Thank you.” 

“Good boy.” Rose smiled softly and ruffled Leon’s hair. “Now get back to your studies— you were studying when I came in, yes?”

“Of course.” Leon lied easily. It kept getting easier to lie to the Chairman. 

“Good. I’ll see you at dinner.”

  
  
  


Leon leaned against the wall of the corner of the room, surveying the attendees of the… whatever sort of gathering the Chairman was holding this time. Leon stopped caring long ago. He didn’t see a face he hadn’t spoken to. He sighed and his shoulders relaxed. He was done for the night. 

Just as he turned to head to his room, he heard footsteps approaching. Rose. He knew the sound of his gait. 

“Leaving already?”

“I have nothing left to do here.”

“Maybe not, but you could always keep me company.” Leon held his sigh and nodded. 

“Right. Sorry.” Rose flicked his hand dismissively, then turned and motioned for Leon to follow him. He took them to a bench, away from the crowd, and sat down. Leon took his place beside the Chairman. They sat in silence, watching the people mingle and eat and drink. Leon barely hid the jerk of his body as a hand was placed on his knee. 

“You’re always so jumpy.” Rose commented. Leon kept his eyes up and muttered an apology. “Work on it.”

“Yes, sir.” Leon fixed his gaze on a sconce across the room as the Chairman’s hand crept upward. His chest grew tight as it went even higher, stopping right below his… “What are you doing?”

“Nothing.” His hand rubbed in small circles. “You have nice legs.” Leon stood up.

“I’m tired.” He stretched and faked a yawn. “I have an early day tomorrow. Sorry.” He didn’t wait for a dismissal, just rushed to his room.

  
  


“Leon?” A soft knock at his door paired with the gentle voice. “I wanted to talk about earlier.” Leon sighed. He got out of bed and crossed the room to the door. He pulled it open and stared up at Rose. Rose waited a moment, then sighed and pushed past Leon into the room. He flicked the light on and went to the corner to sit on one of the plush chairs. Leon followed him to the sitting area and sat across from him. 

“I know I should have waited to be excused, I just…” Leon’s brow furrowed and he bit his lip. 

“What made you uncomfortable?” That was the thing. Leon didn’t  _ know.  _ He hummed and shrugged. “Leon.” It was his serious voice. Leon sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“I-I don’t know, I…” He swallowed. “I guess I’m just… scared?” He tried. Rose frowned.

“What are you scared of?” Leon worked his jaw. He didn’t want to say. “Sex?” Leon looked down at his wringing hands as his face heated. “Don’t worry yourself about that. You’ll never be ready enough for that.” The Chairman said, then sighed. Leon looked up, confusion on his face. 

“I…” His heart hurt. “Why do you say that?”

“Look at you, jumping when I so much as touch you. It would be nice, yes, but…” Another sigh. “I won’t touch you until you’re ready. And you won’t ever be.” A beat. “Maybe you aren’t as mature as I keep saying you are.”

“No, I-I am.” Leon said hurriedly. Rose hummed, the corner of his mouth twisting up with doubt. “I’m mature!” Leon insisted. 

“It’s okay, Leon. I understand.” Frustration brought pressure behind Leon’s eyes. He blinked it away. He didn’t want to disappoint the Chairman, and right now he seemed so, well, disappointed. Leon huffed in exasperation. 

“No you don’t!” Leon insisted. The Chairman rose from his chair.

“This was a good talk.” Leon pouted out his lip, then came up with a solution. He stood up, got on his toes, and tugged Rose down. Their lips met clumsily, teeth clashing together. Rose let out a soft puff of air in surprise. Leon let go of him and dropped back to his heels. Rose stared at him, then nodded. “Okay.” He slipped past Leon and out the door, pulling it shut behind him. Leon stared at the door, mouth agape.  _ Okay? _

  
  
  


Leon’s hands trembled where they pinched the front of the waistband of his pants. Rose sat on the bench at the foot of the bed, one leg crossed—ankle-over-knee— waiting. It was all up to Leon. They both knew that. It was up to him to decide. Whether or not he was ready. If he was mature. If he was an adult. He wasn’t. He knew he wasn’t. He was barely a teenager, for Acreus’ sake. But that didn’t matter. He was the Champion. He wasn’t a kid anymore. 

“I don’t have all night, kid.”

Leon set his lips into a tight line. He stared down at his feet, bare inside the slippers the Chairman had gifted him after their first fight. Rose cared about him. He would wait. They didn’t have to if Leon didn’t ever want to. But he  _ did.  _ He needed to. It would make the Chairman so happy, and proud, and prove that Leon was good enough. He…

Leon took in a shaky breath and pushed his trousers off, letting them pool at his feet. He still had knickers on, and a jumper, but it was enough to have Rose sitting forward. Leon’s fingers curled around his sleeve as he stepped forward at Rose’s beckoning hand. 

Rose reached forward when he got within arms-length, grabbing him at the elbow and tugging him forward. Leon stumbled the last few steps, barely managing to keep from face planting in Rose’s lap. Rose’s other hand move to Leon’s bum, squeezing it before sliding around his thigh and up to cup his— 

Leon gasped and tensed. Rose looked up at him. Leon swallowed and looked to the side. 

Rose curled the tips of his middle finger, nudging at Leon’s entrance through his shorts. He began undulating his fingers, pressing the ball of his hand firm against Leon’s enlarged clit. Leon whimpered and unconsciously rolled his hips against his hand, earning a soft chuckle from the man. 

“See? This isn’t so bad, is it?”

“I— no…” Leon said. He raised his arms from where they dangled at his sides to grip Rose’s biceps. He rutted his hips against his hands, whimpering and gasping as he grew more and more wet. 

“You’re still shaking.”

“Sorry.” Leon breathed out through whimpers. Rose pulled his hand away then, suddenly, and Leon swallowed against his tight throat.  _ Was that it? That wasn’t so bad…  _ But then Rose was standing up and stripping. When he pulled his shorts off and his cock sprang free, Leon took a step back. 

“It’s so big…” Leon worried, brows knitting together. 

“If you’re too worried—”

“No! No, I… We can keep going.” 

“Get undressed.” Leon decided he would much rather keep his clothes on. But that wasn’t how you had sex. And that’s what they were going to do. Sex. He grabbed the bottom of his jumper in shaky hands and tugged it off, folding it and setting it on the bench beside the Chairman’s clothes. His hands shook even more when he pulled down his pants and stepped out of them and his trousers. He set them down on top of the jumper and looked up at the Chairman. Rose was staring at him, hunger in his eyes, which roamed across his body. Leon fought against the urge to cover himself. 

“Um…”

“Right. Get on the bed. Lay on your back.” 

“Yes, sir.” Leon mumbled and crawled up onto the large bed. He flipped into a sit, then laid back. The Chairman got on at the foot of the bed and crawled up, holding himself up over Leon. Leon gulped and glanced down at where his cock sat heavy between his legs, then looked back up at Chairman’s face. Rose nudged the inside of his thighs until Leon spread them. He situated himself in between them, hips low, pressing against Leon’s. He watched as Rose pressed the head of his member against his entrance. He started pushing in. Leon gasped at the sudden flash of pain and tried to close his legs, but the body between them stopped him. 

“You’re so good for me.” The Chairman praised, leaning close to kiss Leon’s jaw. Leon whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut as he continued pushing in and the pain grew and spread deeper. Leon’s thighs trembled where they squeezed against Rose. Tears slipped out as he opened his eyes to look and see how much was left. “You’re so grown up.” The Chairman murmured, kissing Leon’s cheek. He was halfway. Leon whined low in his throat and turned his head to the side. Rose took it as an opportunity to latch onto his neck, sucking and nipping small marks into the skin. Leon squeezed his eyes shut, pushing out another pair of tears. Then Rose stopped moving. Leon cracked an eye open. He was in. 

“W-wait!” Leon cried as Rose started to move his hips. “I-it hurts. Please just-just wait—just for a second.”

“Of course, my brave boy.” Rose pecked his lips, then pressed deeper. Leon fought against the churning in his belly and rising lump in his throat and kissed back, letting the motion distract him from the pain. 

When it had mostly faded into a dull ache, Rose pulled out slowly. Leon felt excitement bubble in his chest. Was that it? Were they done? But then he was pushing back in, quickly, and Leon cried out and gripped the sheets. Rose continued despite his yowling, peppering his face and neck with kisses and love-bites. Leon sobbed openly as the cock tore through him. He was sure he was bleeding now, but it didn’t seem to slow the man down. He continued until his hips were stuttering, and then he pressed all the way in and Leon felt something coming out inside him. 

“Are you peeing?” He asked through hiccups. Rose laughed and brushed his knuckles across Leon’s cheek. 

“No, Leon. It’s sperm. It means you made me feel good.” Leon felt a small spark of pride in his chest. He had made him feel good. That was all he wanted. He let his eyes shut and exhaled deeply. 

Leon grimaced when Rose pulled out, still aching and sore and hurt. Rose got out of the bed and dressed himself. He looked over his shoulder as he buttoned up his waistcoat. “Supper will be ready in about an hour. Bathe before you come down.”

Leon muttered out something akin to a “yes, sir”. He heard footsteps, then the door shut. 

He was alone. 

He opened his eyes and rubbed at them. He gingerly pushed himself up into a sit and looked down at the bed, where a flower of bright crimson bloomed. He pulled his legs up to his chest and dropped his forehead on his knees. His throat was tight, so tight it hurt. Everything hurt. He sniffled. It was over.

**Author's Note:**

> I am fully expecting to get hate for this but *shrug* I am coping leave me be
> 
> I might write a sequel where Leon like. Realizes shit is bad and copes and stuff but idk


End file.
